


Down in the Dark

by JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97/pseuds/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97
Summary: Based on the Events of November 16th in the Dream SMP, but with alot of my own lore I've come up with, but this shouldn't bee too confusing.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 6





	Down in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr back when the whole thing went down but since Tumblr hates me, I'm posting it here too

"Wilbur- WILBUR, DON'T-"

He feels the gentle click of the button underhand, the chain reaction of rumbling explosions outside, then the chilling cold burst of pain as the diamond blade of his Father slices clean through his chest.

He nearly chokes on the blood that comes up his throat, the bitter copper taste strong in his mouth as the blade is pulled free and his knees give way.

But instead of hitting the cold stone ground, he's caught and gently set down, feeling warm droplets fall from above like summer rain onto his face.

"Stupid- Stupid idiot boy-"

Came pained words through harsh cries.

"Its-" More blood, falling like wine from a broken cup. "Its alright, Dad..."

The elderly blonde shakes his head and Wilbur, of all things, smiles.

For the first time in heavens knew how long, he felt like himself again.

"Tell...Tell Tommy...an Tubbo....I know they'll do good..." There's a horrible spasm and he fights for breath. "T...Tell Niki...she couldn't have done anything... to save me...."

His mind is full of memories, memories of a harsh lifetime filled with death and blood, memories of a time when he was happy, happy with the family he'd made. Eret, Niki, Tubbo, Tommy-

A smiling baby fox bursts into mind, then an adventurous child, muddy and laughing; a proud teen in his L'manburg uniform for the first time, a young man in his armor, fangs bared and sword raised.

Tears well up in fading brown eyes, slipping, mingling with the blood.

"Fundy.... My son.... My little man..." With what strength he had, he took hold of Phil's robe, bringing him closer as he spoke in a trembling whisper. "Tell him...Tell him I love him... Tell him I never stopped loving him...Please..."

He thinks about the night Fundy's mother died, of his promise to her to protect their son.

"...Tell him I'm sorry I wasn't a better father to him... Tell him I was... pr...oud..."

"...I will."

"Thank you... I'll tell Mom...you said hi..."

His voice trailed off and his grip went slack and Phil fought back a scream.

"Dad?! Wilbur!?" Tommy's panicked voice came echoing down the hall, boots falling hard on stone, growing closer and closer. "The TNT! It went off! Are you down here-?!"

The young blonde stumbles in, bleeding and tired, blue eyes widening in horror as he finds his father, stooped over and silent, and his brother, still in a pool of his own blood with an odd peaceful look on his face.

"...Wil...Wilbur? D-Dad, what happened? Did- Did he get hurt in the fighting, come here to hide-?"

"...He's gone, Tommy." He sounds ancient, exhaustion soul deep.

"What?" Tommy's voice breaks. "N-No, he's probably just-just passed out-"

He nearly falls in his hurry to Wilbur's side, finding his body warm but motionless. No tell tale rise and fall of breathing, no flickers of sleeping.

"Wil? Wil, wake up!" He shakes him, a little then more. "You stupid bastard, wake up, right now or I'll- I'll-"

"Tommy-"

"Dad, why haven't you done anything, he needs help-!"

"Tommy, he's gone-"

"HE'S NOT GONE!"

Tears burst forth without warning and Tommy shakes his head, clinging to Wilbur's blood soaked body even as Phil pulled him away and held him close.

"He's not! He's not!!! We just got L'manburg back!" He fights against his father in vain. "Tubbo's president and we're gonna fix everything up and it's gonna be home again, for everyone-!!"

"This is what he wanted..." Phil said quietly, rocking Tommy in a way he remembers doing so many years ago. "He was too far gone, kiddo... He was too broken and tired to keep going anymore..."

"No... He...He..."

For what seems to be a common happenstance lately, words failed Tommy and he gave in to grief, crying in a hitched, painful way against his father's chest...


End file.
